


Every Princess Needs a Knight

by SugaVirus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaVirus/pseuds/SugaVirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To seven-year old Woozi, the logic is simple. Princess Jin needs a knight and he and his Hyung make good ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Princess Needs a Knight

Yoongi walked hand in hand with the half-pint version of his mirror image skipping excitedly beside him. A light spring breeze brought with it the sweet saturated scent of cherry blossoms mixed with fresh cut grass from the park across the way. Slowing to a stop, he made sure Woozi watched him look both ways before they crossed the street, his little brother practically taking flying leaps to purposely match his steps as he swung his arm back and forth with enough zealous energy Yoongi was positive it was in danger of dislocating.

Glancing down, he couldn’t help the tug at the corner of his lips when his brother beamed up at him excitedly, his too big snap back – one of Yoongi’s cast-offs – tilted precariously in the same backwards position Yoongi always wore his. He’d never admit to the secret pleasure he got that the words ‘just like Hyung’ still held so much appeal.

The park was full and Yoongi sighed over the chaotic sounds of laughter and shrill screams coming from the children swarming the playground.  The _only_ reason he was doing this instead of taking his regular afternoon nap after an all-night studio session putting the finishing touches on his mixtape; was because he’d promised Woozi on his birthday he’d take him the next seven Fridays in a row to match his age. Why he had ever thought that was a good idea, he didn’t know, but Woozi had made sure he didn't forget it.

They walked together up a small rise until the playground came into view, Woozi jittering excitedly and already looking around in anticipation.

“Now, remember,” Yoongi tried for stern, though Woozi was pretty adept at seeing through the frown that frightened most others to attention, “you’ve got two hours.” Yoongi mentally sighed at the fact his baby brother wasn’t even looking in his direction, “Woozi, I’m not kidding, I want you to stay in sight _at all_ times, none of this running off-”

And just like that Woozi was gone. Off like a shot and running like a mad little gnome through a cluster of new moms gossiping near the jungle gym. Yoongi felt immediate irritation, his teeth clenching in frustration even as a prick of something resembling panic pinched at his chest. He could still see his brother's bobbing black cap, but too soon it was nearly swallowed in the crowd. Thoughts of ‘what if he lost him’ and ‘what if someone snatched him up and carted him off and he never saw him again’ had Yoongi moving much faster than he generally did in public, dipping into the reserve speed he generally kept for pick-up games of basketball.

They’d had this conversation a million times, but Yoongi was pretty sure the little shit was trying his damndest to give him a heart-attack at twenty-three and put him in an early grave. He had nearly caught up to him, ready to yank him around and give him the scolding of his life, when Woozi came to an abrupt stop in front of someone. Yoongi nearly choked on a breath when Woozi proceeded to throw his arms around the individual with a beaming smile and he caught a glimpse of his face. Holy shit. Fuck. He was going to _kill_ this kid.

“Hi,” he heard Woozi greet vibrantly, he had on his winning smile…the one that got Yoongi to pretend sword-fight with him in the back yard and give him ice-cream before dinner.  

The man above him blinked in surprise before an answering smile made his eyes sparkle like the glint of sunlight on water, “Hello. Who might you be?”

“Jihoon,” his brother made a face, “But I like Woozi, it matches my Hyung’s name.”

Woozi motioned idly behind him, knowing Yoongi wouldn’t be far behind. Damn brat. And he was right; Yoongi currently puffing up a storm just a few steps away. Exercise wasn’t his forte, but his shortness of breath and pink stained cheeks weren’t just from the exertion of running after his willful little brother as Kim Seokjin’s eyes leveled on him.

Well. Fuck.

“Is that right?”

Woozi nodded enthusiastically, not even sparing Yoongi a glance, “Are you a princess?”

Yoongi let out a strangled sound that was something between a feral growl and an embarrassed groan, his cheeks heating to levels that could rival the sun.

Jin’s smile turned amused, “A princess? Why would you think that?”

“My Hyung says you are…because you’re pretty and pop…popu…Hyung what’s that word?” Woozi demanded, frustrated that he couldn’t get it out.

“Popular?” Jin provided helpfully, his eyes flickering up to Yoongi with a delicately arched brow.

“Yeah, that one!” Woozi crowed enthusiastically, jiggling excitedly, “I saw you when we picked up Hyung. You're Jin. You go to his school. Joonie hyung always says to talk to you but hyung says no because you’re…out his lead,” Woozi informed carefully.

By this point Yoongi had stepped up with a horrified expression, his arm circling around until he could clamp a hand over his little brother’s mouth to muffle whatever damning words were about to come out next. When Woozi tried to wriggle free, he forcefully pressed his head into his side and sent him a warning look. He realized just how little intimidation that held when Woozi only glared up at him in annoyance from around his hand.

“Out of his league?” Jin repeatedly correctly, turning appraising eyes to Yoongi.

Woozi used a sharp elbow – Yoongi swore to himself no more self-defense lessons as he rubbed a stinging rib - to get free, sticking his tongue out as he escaped closer to Jin where he continued with a renewed smile, “And you like pink,” Woozi pointed out taking in Jin’s pink hoodie and glitter encrusted iphone case, his grin taking up his entire face, “Princesses _always_ like pink.”

“Well…” Jin’s eyes on Yoongi were searching, before a small chuckle split rosy, peach tinted lips, “I suppose I must be then.”

“I knew it! Hyung’s always right! Umma says princesses should be protected by knights,” Woozi began excitedly, and Yoongi choked out a protest. Woozi gave Yoongi a stern glare that matched him frown line for frown line when he tried snag him so he could pull him behind his back to shut him up, “Hyung and I are very good knights. We practice all the time. We can even slay dragons! Do…” for the first time Woozi’s expression turned hesitant, “do you need a knight to protect you?”

“That might be nice,” Jin replied slowly, his eyes flickering back and forth between the little munchkin at his thigh that was a near perfect replica of the man standing sullenly a foot away. His hands and face scrunched down into his black hoodie to the point half of his face was hidden, thanks in part to the red beanie he wore over blonde strands.

“Hyung, did you hear that?” Woozi exclaimed excitedly and when Yoongi made no answer, proceeded to whine, “ _Hyung ~_ ”

Woozi finally disengaged from Jin, scampering over to pull at the crook of Yoongi’s arm. Wrestling it free from the pocket of his sweatshirt, he tugged through hissed utterances of frustration, rocking back on the balls of his feet until Yoongi complied by standing directly in front of Jin.

“We’re going to be Princess Jin’s knights, ok? You stay here and guard Jin-hyung while I go play on the swings, k?”

Yoongi’s jaw dropped, “Yah-What- _Yah!_ ”

Woozi was already more than two feet away, the conniving little shit in the middle of doing his disappearing act again, when Jin’s voice rang out like the tinkle of crystal.

“Woozi?” Woozi skidded to a halt, flipping back so he could scamper up to Jin again with eager eyes and Yoongi begrudged him the ability to have his brother under such an easy thrall. “I would really like to accept your offer of protection,” Jin began solemnly, his expression comically grave, “But…there’s someone else you’d need to protect. Someone who’s much more important than I am…an angel, do you think you could do that?”

Woozi’s eyes widened, but he nodded earnestly. Jin smiled, his lips twitching with suppressed laughter before he called out toward a figure seated in a sandbox a few paces away, “Jeonghan?”

The little boy – his features were so delicate Yoongi wouldn’t have been certain except for the name - glanced up quickly, his high pony-tail swishing behind him as he got up to obediently make his way toward Jin. A strangled squeak sounded and Yoongi looked down to see his brother’s face resembled a tomato, his eyes glued to the little boy making his way over to them. By the panicked look on his face, one he recognized probably matched his from a few minutes ago, Yoongi smirked.

“Yes, Hyung?” the little boy answered on reaching Jin, his eyes flitting to Woozi with a warm smile, “Hi, Woozi.”

If it were possible, Yoongi thought Woozi’s heated blush darkened another three shades at the mention.

“Do you know Woozi?” Jin asked with some surprise and Jeonghan nodded quickly.

“He’s in my class at school. He gives me his cookies when we have them at snack time.”

Yoongi’s eyes widened in surprise, Woozi giving up anything with sugar sounded almost blasphemous.

“Well that’s good then, because Woozi just offered to be your knight, like in that story I read you the other night, isn’t that nice of him?”

Jeonghan nodded again, his grin widening.

“How about the two of you go play together? Woozi promised to protect you for me. Isn’t that right Woozi?”

It was Woozi’s turn to nod, but his eyes were turned toward his feet where they bashfully scuffed the cement beneath them. Jeonghan skipped forward without hesitation, his tiny hand grasping Woozi’s and Yoongi was pretty sure Woozi’s cheeks were in danger of melting off from his blush.

“Wanna swing?” Woozi offered in a stilted, gruff manner that reminded him so much of himself his heart hurt.

Jeonghan gave his assent and Woozi hid a smile brighter than the one he’d given Yoongi when he’d told him they were going to Lotte World for his birthday. The two wandered off to the swings, where they each took position on one, Jeonghan chattering a mile-a minute while Woozi listened avidly. Slowly, his eyes found their way back to Jin, and he startled when he found him watching him with an amused expression.

“So…er…yeah, sorry about that. That’s my little brother.”

Jin chuckled, eyes crinkling adorably at the corners, “I figured as much.”

“I’m…really sorry about him. He has a mind of his own and as much as I try, he’s impossible to control.”

“No need to apologize,” Jin waved off dismissively, “He’s cute…kind of like his older brother.”

Yoongi’s cheeks immediately went red.

“Jeonghan’s…your brother?”

Jin nodded, “Though technically only half, my mother remarried.”

Yoongi nodded, scuffing the toe of his sneaker against the side-walk in a perfect imitation of his younger brother that Jin found too adorable for words.

“So…do I still have a personal knight or are you going to apologize for that too?”

“It depends,” Yoongi answered slowly, his eyes picking up the subtle variance of grey in the sidewalk while a hand rubbed nervously at the close cropped hair at the back of his neck, “Are knights allowed to take their princess on a date or…?”


End file.
